


The Making of a Pet

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dragon sex, Gags, Hemipenis, Human Sacrifice, Humiliation, Knotting, Large Cock, Large insertions, M/M, Magic to Make Impossible Sex Possible, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Partial Mind Control, Public Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Tears, Tongue Fucking, Voyeurism, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Running from the law, a thief takes refuge in a secluded mountain village. He might have been better off if he'd just kept running.





	The Making of a Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



Inic struggles against his bonds, but chained wrists and ankles to the altar, on hands and knees, naked, and well-oiled as he is, he only slides ineffectively against the smooth stone slab beneath him. Each movement draws attention to the weight of the metal rings in his freshly pierced nipples, and heat rises to his face as with each clench of his muscles, oil leaks from his well stretched hole. He curses the foolishness that had led him here.

Inic had heard stories about the cult of mountain people who worshipped dragons and shunned outsiders, but Inic hadn’t heeded the warnings to stay away. He should have been suspicious when they’d welcomed him with warm smiles and open arms, treating him like a long lost friend as they plied him with good food and even better wine, but tired and desperate as he’d been, he’d just accepted it without hesitation, too grateful to question it.

Humiliation floods Inic anew as the oil trickles down his thighs, as he remembers how he’d begged and pleaded for them to stop as they’d pressed longer and thicker stone cylinders into him, all the while telling him how thankful that he should be that they were preparing him for the sacrifice. 

The murmur of the crowd around Inic picks up, growing excited, and even blindfolded as he is, he wishes that they hadn’t shaved his head, that he could hide behind the mass of curls that had once adorned his head. They hadn’t stopped with just his head either, removing all of his body hair as well, and he shivers at a sudden gust of wind, his newly bare skin feeling strangely sensitive.

“Llevesi! It’s Llevesi!” voices from the crowd suddenly shout. “The Elder One! The Great One! Llevesi! Father of Them All!” 

The wind picks up, and Inic can hear the beating of huge wings. No, he denies, struggling anew against his bindings. Dragons don’t exist. Everyone knows that. They’re just legends, stories to scare children. They’re not—

Everything goes abruptly still. Even the crowd is deathly silent. Inic’s blood freezes in his veins as he hears the sound of something dragging against the stone behind him. A hot breath draws a shiver from him, and when something long and thick slides across the skin of his back, he gulps audibly, his gag doing little to block the sound.

When it drops lower, pushing against his exposed hole, Inic tries to jerk away, but well prepared as he’d been, his muscles offer no protection against the intruder as in plunges deep inside of him. The gag does little to muffle his screams, but they’re drowned out by sudden cheering of the crowd.

“Llevesi accepts! We’re blessed! Blessed!”

Inic shivers with fear as the thing within him keeps pushing farther, widening quickly. He’d been wrong, he hadn’t been well prepared, and he groans as his body strains against the intrusion, terrified that he’ll rip. Somehow, despite the growing pressure, there’s no pain. He gasps, back aching as it suddenly wiggles within him, trying to worm its way deeper still. It only sinks in that the thing within him is the creatures tongue when he realizes the steady breeze against his back is the dragon’s breath.

Trying to drop his hips, Inic freezes as a huge hand wraps itself easily around his middle, sharp talons prickling at his skin. Dropping his head, he blinks against the sudden bright light as the blindfold falls away. First he sees the crowd, men and women openly masturbating before him, some already even fucking to the spectacle that is Inic’s misfortune, getting off to the sight of the humiliating show they forced Inic into. Slowly he turns his head, meeting the gaze of the creature, the dragon called Llevesi.

Llevesi’s head is massive, each of his slitted gold eyes the size of Inic’s head. His hulking, scaled body is a deep purple, his horns black. And his tongue, bright orange, only the tip is within him. As though in response to Inic’s regard, Llevesi chooses that moment to shove his tongue in deeper, pulling a silent scream from Inic. Head dropping, Inic pants around his gag, and panic fills him as between the dragon’s fingers, he sees the way his normally flat stomach is beginning to bulge slightly with the length of the tongue wriggling its way inside of him.

Somehow worse is that just beyond the swell of his stomach, Inic is presented with the sight of his hard and dripping cock, a small puddle of precum already forming on the stone beneath him. There must be something in the dragon’s saliva. He can’t be enjoying this. He watches in horror as his stomach swells impossibly as more and more of that long tongue is forced inside of him, his body somehow unbelievably stretching to accommodate it.

Maybe Llevesi decides that Inic can’t take anymore, or maybe the dragon decides that he’s sufficiently prepared. Either way, the withdrawal of the tongue within him is so rapid that Inic fears that he’ll be turned inside out, but also so stimulating that the only thing stopping Inic from crashing onto his face with the force of the very unexpected orgasm that is quite literally pulled from him is Llevesi’s grip on his waist as he nearly shakes apart with the force of the most powerful orgasm that he’s ever had.

The crowd cheers as Inic hangs limp and shuddering in Llevesi’s grip, and he wishes he could hide away, hating that they can see the evidence of his shame.

Llevesi breaks the chains binding Inic as though they’re like more than threads, lifting him up as he rears onto his hind legs. Inic’s stomach flips in fear at being so high up, but that quickly becomes the least of his worries as he sees not one, but two bestial cocks rising from between the creature’s legs. They’re bright orange and covered in deep ridges and protruding nodules, the bases thickening slightly. Each of them is massive. Together—

Inic shakes his head in denial, and tries to struggle. They won’t fit. It’s impossible. He’ll surely die! Distantly, Inic hears a chuckle, but distracted as he is, doesn’t question its source.

Llevesi doesn’t seem to notice Inic’s struggles or perhaps doesn’t care, and presses his dual cocks together as he wedges their tips into Inic’s hole. Inic panics, body already protesting the stretch, but there is little he can do as the dragon starts to push into him, each bump and ridge popping past his overstretched rim, stimulating Inic in ways he hadn’t ever imagined possible. 

Tears stream down Inic’s face as he stares into the crowd unseeing, brain struggling to process the impossibility of the situation. He’s certain he can feel his bones and organs shifting to make way for the oversized cocks filling him to overflowing. He doesn’t know if it’s something the cultists did to him or if it’s magic on the dragon’s part, but honestly he doesn’t care. With trembling fingers he presses against the ridiculous bulge of his stomach. There’s no pain. Why is there no pain?

Seeming to take that as a sign, Llevesi’s massive legs flex, his huge wings spreading as he launching himself into the air, Inic still stuffed very full of his cocks. Inic’s eyes roll back in his head as he shouts, the cocks shoved deeper into him as each beat of Llevesi’s powerful wings naturally causes his cocks to thrust in and out of Inic.

Inic comes like that, legs dangling, held in the air more by the size of Llevesi’s cocks within him, than the light grip he has on Inic’s arms. The terror of being so high mixes with the bizarre ecstasy that he can’t escape. The air currents around them are like a never ending caress that leaves him wanting, and he wishes he could touch his nipples, the ache in them near maddening.

Inic doesn’t know how long they fly, how many orgasms Llevesi drags out of him before the dragon’s sure movements suddenly falter. Certain that he was as full as he could get, that nothing more would fit inside of him, Llevesi shows Inic just how wrong he is as he forces Inic’s muscles to spread even more over the thick bases of his cocks.

Llevesi roars as Inic screams past his gag, as the knots flare massively inside of him, as Llevesi suddenly comes inside of his already filled body, causing his already comically stretched stomach to balloon even huger still.

When Llevesi lands on the altar once more, it’s to the cheers of the still waiting crowd. Waiting for what, Inic isn’t certain until Llevesi yanks him roughly off his cocks, the cum he’d filled Inic with rushing out without the cocks to plug him. Inic flushes as he can feel his ass gape open even as the stream of fluid slows, and the cultists rush forward to collect the precious fluid.

When one brave cultist tries to collect it directly from the source, Llevesi growls and yanks Inic away before he can touch Llevesi’s prize. 

Inic mourns the loss of Llevesi within him, suddenly hating the emptiness, wondering how the sensation of being filled had become essential to him. He craves that feeling of being stuffed full more than he’d ever thought possible, wants to see his flesh stretch to fit Llevesi’s cocks once again, feel the way they claim ownership of him, showing Inic that he has no say in the matter. 

Luckily, Inic doesn’t have to wait long, groaning in pleasure as Llevesi decides the show is over. Sinking his cocks back into Inic’s welcoming body, Llevesi once more takes to the air.

Inic smiles around his gag as he’s filled again, melting as a voice rumbles through his mind.

_What a delightful pet you are, taking to my cocks so quickly._

Inic never has to worry about being empty ever again.


End file.
